Just another love story
by rinningan
Summary: Kakashi is a very good detective and she's been told to catch the king of thieves Obito. He said that he can steal anything even the stars in the sky. He sends a note saying that he'll steal her heart, but its not like she's going to fall in love with him, right? Right? fem!kakashiXObito rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or anything else you recognize.**

 **I also haven't corrected this yet so tell me if you see any mistakes. You should also tell me if this is any good.**

"Hey Kakashi-san," Yelled her boss from his office. "Come here for a sec. I have an assignment for ya!"

Kakashi was the most talented detective in the state. She could catch a killer within three days even with one of her eyes always being covered by an eye patch. She was skilled and she knew it. She also knew that she was what most would call Smoking Hot! Her hair cropped to her chin and cut almost half hazardly making her silver hair spike a bit, her figure a models dream, and her face almost angel like. She was often harassed by her male fans when she was younger so she usually wore a mask now and days as to make them back off. She was almost promoted to chief but she declined so that she could avoid the worlds worst monster. Paper work.

As she sat down in her bosses visitor chair she could barely contain her excitement. She's been bored for days! It's almost like the criminals were slacking. Really, it should be a crime to keep her bored like this. "Kakashi-san, I need you to look into this supposed 'King Of Thieves' called Obito Uchiha. He's recently stolen a blue diamond from the bank and no one knows how he did it. We've been looking into this for a week but we've got nothing so the higher ups want you to look into it." Mr. Boss man stated, "Can you take the case?"

Kakashi thought slightly to herself. While she was super bored she kind of wanted to make this man suffer. He'd annoyed her just the day before when he banned her favorite book icha icha paradise from the office for a week. She eye smiled at him and it seamed like a background of moe flowers came into being. "Okay, but only if you do one thing for me first~" she said innocently.

Her boss started to sweat bullets but _his_ bosses had told him that he needed her to be on this case no matter what. He gathered his courage and sat straighter. Looking her in the eye he said with as much false bravado as he could spare, "anything."

Now let it be known that you should never tell Kakashi that you'll do anything. She'll take it quite literally. Once she'd made a man become her personal slave for three days. She made him her transporter, footrest, gopher, masseuse, and target practice. This man never really came out the same again.

Kakashi observed her pray before her like a snake eying her next meal. She thought up several scenarios that would be hilarious (to her. They would be traumatizing to the victim.) but, she sighed depressingly, she was in a good mood. She was being given a case that could potentially drive the boredom rite out of her system.

She sat back in her seat with an air of a queen giving judgement to a criminal. "If I am to take this case," She pointed at the nearly hysterical man, "You will have to beg me to do so and tell me how great I am and how lowly and miserable you are. Ohohoho!" She laughed evilly

The man nearly cried in relief. He wouldn't have to die! He wouldn't have to go to a psychiatrist! He was going to live mostly in tact! He walked around his desk and bowed in front of her in seza position. "Please Kakashi-Sama! You are the only one smart enough to solve this case. The rest of us, myself included are but lowly worms who can never reach or even imagine being your equal in either crime solving or looks. Kakashi-Sama, I beg you please take this case!"

He looked up….

And promptly started anime crying. Kakashi had been video taping the whole thing. He was going to be blackmailed for sure! Or worse, she was just going to show this to everyone in the office! The shame! The torture! The almost certainty of certain death due to every female officer that were going to murder him for calling kakashi the best looking!

Kakashi just laughed as she uploaded the video to youtube with her phone. This was comedy gold! "I'll accept the case, Mr. Boss man!" with that she stood up to leave never looking back at the man who was reaching out to her as if to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything in this fanfic that you recognize. The treasure is fake though. I made that up along with the backstory even if it isn't very origional.**

The video room was absolute chaos. Papers were flying everywhere. Chairs and desks were overturned. The people themselves were in the middle of a panic attack.

"What are we going to do!?" A pink haired girl screamed as she tried to rip out her hair.

"I don't know," whimpered a blond girl as she tried to find a hiding place.

The last person was a male with pineapple hair. He just sat in a dark corner, muttering to himself.

These people were, believe it or not, the tech geeks of the department. Their names were Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru, they had just recently gotten a call saying that someone was going to be coming down. A very specific, trolling someone.

"SAKURA!" Shikamaru shouted suddenly.

Sakura wasn't listening though. She was too far gone into hysterics. Shikamaru then did what he had to do, he stood up, marched over to her, grabbed her by the vest and slapped her in the face. "SAKURA!" He yelled again.

This time she stood up straight and saluted him along with Ino who didn't want to be slapped. Shikamaru padded in front of them as he told them his plan. "The enemy is drawing closer. We have no means of escape, and no back up." Neither of the girls were happy to hear this. "We have only one option left." Shikamaru stood right in front of the girls and paused for dramatic effect. "We must fight"

The girls started shouting at him and asking if he was crazy. "Do you not remember what happened last time she came here?" Ino cried as she shook a slightly startled Shikamaru by his collar. "She nearly killed us!"

"ENOUGH! I remember what happened last time. (It's kind of hard to forget) but we must continue. If we don't my mother will start to nag me again. It's too troublesome to listen to that again. Now Sakura," Sakura who was huffing, and Ino who was crying anime tears beside her meeped. "Pick up the papers. Ino," she whimpered at him pathetically "You put up the tables and get the computers set up. I'll go take a nap as since everything is too troublesome to deal with."

And with that Shikamaru lay down in his cardboard box, and started to snore snot bubbles.

both of the girls looked at him incredulously. They both looked at each other with anime tears. "We're doomed" they moaned. They both trudged around the room and doing as Shikamaru told them to do.

As the door opened and Kakashi marched in with her trench coat flaring behind her dramatically, Shikamaru was still on his makeshift bed snoring away with no care in the world, Sakura was slumped over her desk, and Ino was sitting in front of the computer looking pale and sweaty as she tried to put everything that kakashi would need up as fast as she could.

Kakashi looked around with her hands in her pockets in amusement. "Ma ma mina. You all look like you're being lazy~. Looks like you'll need another training vacation.~" Everyone suddenly stiffened. Shikamaru whimpered.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura stood up and saluted her. "There will be no need for that ma'am."

Kakashi just eye smiled. "ah~ really?" All of the tech geeks shuddered again and Sakura answered her. "Yes ma'am. We're operating at full capacity and have no need for more training." (especially yours was left unsaid of course.)

Kakashi hummed and walked past them towards the computers. Sitting down in the chair she clicked on the first video clip. It showed a bright purple crystal on a stand surrounded by glass. "So, what am I looking at? Sakura?"

Sakura jumped forwards and stood beside Kakashi and excitedly started to explain the piece of rock behind bullet proof glass. "This is called the heart of the queen. The queen was supposedly one of the greatest queens that has ever existed. She had never lost a war and had led her army in most of those battles. Her ruling was just and fair and the people loved her. One day she fell in love with a mysterious man and gave her heart to him. This man however was a cruel man. He took her heart for himself and ran off into the night the day after. The queen died of grief a day later." She always did love history.

Thoroughly enlightened (read bored) she asked who the thief was and their resident people person what kind of person this thief was. This time Ino stepped forward and started to explain him. "This thief is called the King of Thieves for a reason. He doesn't always steal things themselves but more like ideals and expressions. For instance, once he said that he would steal the sky from the heavens themselves. Later that week he hacked into the power grid somehow and turned off all of the lights. The sky that night was spectacular. Apparently he wanted to watch the meteor shower that was scheduled that night unimpeded. From this we can tell that he gets what he wants no matter what's in his way. He also has a call sign and signature that indicates his personality. He usually leaves letters telling the owner of whatever he's trying to steal that he's coming and what he's after. This shows either idiocy or that he's very proud and doesn't doubt himself in the least. On the contrary he wants a challenge. He also signs with a crown. This shows that he views himself as royalty and is probably self righteous. Or that he's a complete clown and is mocking us for giving him that nickname."

This information was much more useful in Kakashi's opinion. "Shikamaru. Anything to add?"

Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome before replying, "This most likely was just to get our attention." Kakashi twisted in her seat and looked at him questioningly. Replying to her unasked question reluctantly he said, "He usually doesn't actually go for stuff like this. He's more the type to go for more whimsical things like love or hope or even the sky as stated previously. He isn't the type to be swayed by money so it stands to reason that he's doing this for attention because everyone but the people with brains in their heads (rare but still there) think that he's a joke." and with that he went back to his makeshift bed and dosed off.

Kakashi eye smiled at him as she murmured "interesting. Very very interesting." With that she turned back to her screen and started to watch. She had a king to catch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Even if I wish I did. Here you go~ Remember to read and review.**

Obito smirked as he sneaked into the museum. He knew that the detectives knew that he was coming but he also knew that they wouldn't be able to catch him. He was a master of the shadows and he knew where every camera was so they didn't even have a chance.

Earlier that week he had left a note with the message 'I will steal the heart of of the warrior queen. ~ KING'. The funny thing was that he wasn't the one who had picked his name. That would be his fans. They apparently thought that he was just that awesome (He inwardly preened as he thought this. _Some_ people knew how to treat a person as Cool as he is at least.)

He found that sending letters before he started his plundering made his life more amusing and his job an actual challenge. Through the week that he planned his robbery he watched as the police run around like headless chickens, setting up traps and deciding changes to security.

When he finally entered the museum he found many traps that would have daunted any other thief. He wasn't any other thief though. He was the KING of thieves. He jumped through lazars, hopped over fake steps, and walked past all the human guards as if he was ghost.

When he had finally grabbed the gem and exited the building his face was in a giant grin. He loved it when adrenaline pumped through his veins. His heart thudded in his chest, and his mind became faster clearer and made it seam as if everything went slower and he picked up details he would have missed otherwise. It was part of the reason that even started working as a thief.

He stashed the jewel in his jackets inner pocket and took off his orange mask with lollypop swirls as he jogged on to the crowded street, believing that no one had seen him and never would.

Kakashi stared at the computer screen. "My.~ My.~ How fascinating." She said as she eye smiled and clapped her hands in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! This is Rinningan reporting that she's still alive (just overwhelmed with school work and proctrastination). I'm posting this now because you guys have waited much longer than you need to. This chapter isn't entirely done but I'll be posting the rest of it in the next chapter.**

 **Also I'm not abandoning my other story. I just procrastinate alot. I'll get back to it. Eventually.**

 **enjoy the story.**

Obito sighed as he looked out at the busy city streets as he sat in his office chair.  
He was so bored!  
Nothing interesting had happened in weeks. You would think being the boss of a mercenary group would be interesting and fun but NO it's all paperwork this and paperwork that and when he thought he had finally gotten done with the last of it, one of his subordinates would create even more.  
He hadn't even had a chance to go steal anything for the past month, not that there was anything worthy to steal as of late. It had been three months since he had stolen the Heart and placed it with the rest of the trophies he had amassed and during that time he had went out to steal other things.  
Even those things hadn't been as challenging as he had thought they would be. In fact the only thing that had relieved his boredom these past few months had been that women detective, Kakashi, that had nearly caught him multiple times.

*FLASH BACK*

Obito had gotten passed all of the traps and was severely disappointed.  
There were only two reasons he had chosen to go for the Emperors Jade Elephant which was said to be the size of his car.  
He thought it would have been a better challenge and so far it hadn't been. The only trouble he was having so far was how he was going to get it out.  
As he sat on the back of the said elephant he was unexpectedly kicked off and into the floor.  
No, not on the floor.  
He was literally kicked into the floor!  
He choked on the rising dust as he was consumed with curiosity and anticipation. Who kicked him? HOW did they kick him, without him noticing they were there? Where they talented enough to finally give him a challenge? How had they caught him?!  
Wait.  
He wasn't caught yet.  
His mask was still on.  
A slim, but strong hand grasped his robes and pulled him from the cracked marble floor and slammed him on to the wall.  
His breath once again left him, making him hack half of his lungs out. His eyes watered making the already blurry figure blurrier than before.  
As the dust and his tears faded he could start to make out his attackers figure.  
She (and it was obviously a she with that figure) had an hourglass yet petite figure that displayed her strength and sliver hair, that reminded him of the stars that he admired so much reaching to her shoulders.  
His favorite feature though were her eyes...or her single eye anyways.  
They was a single coal grey eyes which was alight with adrenaline, fascination, and that feeling when you win.  
He was slightly curious about that mask but he would find out what was under it sooner or later.  
His eyes narrowed at that last one. He would have to turn it into something else.  
He hadn't quite lost yet and he was very competitive after all.  
He looked her straight in the eye as he asked "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?"  
Kakashi's cocked her eyebrow. ''Hm? Me? I'm trying to catch a petty thief. What about you? and while you're at it why don't your name?"  
Obito was a bit disgruntled at her quick detection of his favorite pastime but didn't let it get to him. "A petty thief am I? Well I guess that's one way of putting it. I don't think that I'll be telling you my name though. It wasn't very polite of you to not give me your name before asking for my own~."  
He was entranced as her eye crinkled in humor, making her look even prettier in his opinion. "Watashi no name wa Kakashi desu. Now what's yours?"  
"Watashi no name wa King desu."  
"Just King?"  
Obito nodded.  
"Are you sure?"  
Obito nodded again.  
"Are you sure you're sure?"  
Obito nodded again. He was getting a bit annoyed at this question. If she continued to go on like this he wouldn't be responsible with his actions.  
"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?~"  
Suddenly instead of being the one pinning the other down their positions were reversed.  
Obito leaned forward until his mouth was just next to her ear. "Yeah. I'm sure." He lifted his mask and lowered hers and kissed her. Obito moved her mouth against her frozen lips.  
When he got tired of that he nipped her bottom lip painfully, making her gasp in surprised pain and giving him an involuntary invitation.  
He slipped his tongue in and started to map her mouth with it.  
He poked and prodded and challenged her slick tongue until she started to battle for dominance as well.  
Obito pulled back with a smirk, and a trail of saliva still connecting them to each others tongues.  
He lowered his mask once again and with a laugh in his voice he said "Until we meet again, Kashi-chan~"  
Obito vanished into the wind along with the jade elephant leaving a blushing Kakashi in his wake.  
She fell to her knees before taking a deep breath and shrieking "KIIIIIIIIIING!" with the anger only a pissed off women on a war path could manage.  
That had been her first kiss after all...  
*END FLASH BACK*  
He sighed again.  
Yes, besides Kakashi nothing interesting had happened.  
It was too quiet for his tastes.  
Wait a second.  
It's quiet.  
It's too quiet.  
Obito jumped out of his seat and hurried out of his office to look for his employees, the Akatsuki.  
They were never quiet. The only time that they were ever quiet was when they had destroyed something and created more work for him.  
One of them could have decided to try and play god again and be chased by angry religious people!  
Or one could have turned all his important documents into origami!  
Or one could have filled his room with plants and turned it into a greenhouse!  
Or one could have tried to get married to a fish again!  
Or one could have gotten himself killed by running into a wall...again!  
Or one could have accidentally been mistaken for a terrorist by the media...for the 4th time!  
Or one could have tried to go off and force everyone to sign a petition stating Pinocchio was an insult and should be illegal!  
Or one could have stabbed tried stabbing the 'god' of the group because me mistook him as Satan!  
Or one could have stolen his wallet!  
Obito quickly checked his wallet before cursing.  
Okay then, never mind that...  
But the possibilities were almost endless!


End file.
